Not Your Lady
by Sukki18
Summary: Emika Sarutobi, a poor maid, takes the chance of a lifetime after she leaves her former employers to one up their spoiled daughter. But what's this? She has help from a very influential female figure. ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, don't even bother asking.

Okay, this is the most random idea I've ever had, so don't blame me if it sucks... By the way, it's set in the late 1800s, early 1900s. If you want me to continue the story please comment and say so because I don't want to post a story no one will read. (S-NFB, you don't count, you can always read it in real life)

********************************* (You gotta love the asterisks) **********************************

_Revenge for the Vengeful_

I practically ran through the streets, hoping that the Mori family wouldn't fire me for being late. It wasn't my fault this time; my younger brothers needed me to watch them since Father was working. I was terribly late: five hours, if the city's clocks were anything to go by. All I could say is that if the Mori family expected me to be the governess to their family and ignore mine they had to be reeducated.

My bag thudded against my legs, leaving a bruise every time it hit; I held my skirt above my knees, letting the world see my legs but not caring. I was raised in the Lower City, I wasn't one of the higher ladies that spent her time giggling about this man and ruining the reputation of that woman. I hardly had time to giggle, let alone even think about men. Where I came from, there was no reputation; we were too poor to worry about what other people thought. I was raised to survive with the littlest amount of money; I wasn't raised to sit around gossiping about the newest fashion. While other girls my age pouted for having to go to bed early or not being able to get a bonnet they had their heart set on, I was the mother to my twin brothers and thought fresh fish and vegetables was a rarity.

I stopped a block away from the square where the rich lords and ladies lived, when they decided to live in town, I'd defiantly be fired if I came running to the Mori family's town house. Panting I flapped my skirt out, hopping the skirt wouldn't wrinkle, it was my best and we only did the laundry every other week I couldn't afford to wrinkle it yet. Still gulping for air I walked down the pretty little deserted street, I had found out that ladies thought the poor were frightening so their fathers got together and passed a law that forbidden the poor to come anywhere near the High District, unless they were on business like me. I thought it was stupid; they were the ones that beggared the poor.

The minute I opened the servant's door the Mori cook grabbed my arm. "Where were you? Lady Mori is going frantic because she hosts a party tonight and you weren't here to care for the young ones." I groaned I had forgotten about Lady Mori's party to introduce her oldest daughter into society. "I'm sorry. No one could watch my brothers, though. My father had to work." I said regretfully, I was defiantly losing my job. The cook softened, not too much, but enough to show she understood. "Well, Lady Mori is expecting you. You better hurry and try not to be late anymore." She shooed me towards the door leading to the rest of the house then turned and shouted at her underlings for slowing in their work.

The house was old, not the oldest in the city but old enough to cost a fortune to keep. I ran though the back hallways, where there were no rich colors or beautiful paintings of family members long dead. Just drab grey walls and a few cobwebs that no one bothered to clean. I ducked around the other servants many shouting in surprise to see the young governess flying through the halls. A maid tried to smack me with a feather duster as I zoomed by; probably thinking her sweetheart was coming to play a joke on her. I didn't care, Lady Mori was waiting and she was a woman that wasn't to be kept waiting. I skidded to a halt by the servant's door into the lady's parlor. As I raised my fist to knock I paused. I was already being fired any way, why did I have to have my employer shout at me too? It would be a waste of time. Another part of me argued, because I was an honest woman and I would take my lecture like a mature person and wait to be fired not back out like a coward. I timidly knocked on the wood before me; half hoping she was in a good mood, even if I was late.

My hopes were fruitless.

"Come in." My employer called, her voice was hard and had an edge to it. I inched the door open and slipped out like a ghost then shut the door behind me. Lady Mori narrowed her eyes at the sight of me and motioned me forward with one finger, I nervously complied every bone in my body screaming to run away. Lady Mori was a beautiful woman, cold blue eyes like ice, pale skin, and blonde hair that was graying but the light color hid it. Even after three children she still had a body that most women would envy. "Emika Sarutobi," I cringed at my name said so forcefully, "You are late. Luckily for you I need someone to watch Tsukiko and Yaezaki or you would be going home with no job right now. I guarantee you though, that you'll be out of this house after the party." I struggled not to show my relief., knowing Lady Mori the social gathering, as nobles called it, would go well into the night maybe even to the dawn. My employer continued as if I was never there, "You will act as governess until the younger children go to sleep, then you will be Amaya's maid. Am I understood?" I nodded, "Yes ma'am." "Very well, go and ready my daughter for her social coming out." I curtsied and left.

The gathering was in full swing. Lords and ladies danced or talked, never leaving the room without a chaperon. Most of the married women stayed in a group talking while their husbands did the same. The unmarried men and women made sure not to touch their or to offend their companion. I stood behind Lady Mori, her two younger daughters already squabbling on either side of me.

"I hate you!" Tsukiko shouted at her slightly older sibling. Yaezaki stuck her tongue out. I grabbed Tsukiko by the arm and Yaezaki by the neck. "Behave, both of you! This is your sister's night." I hissed at them. Lady Mori turned her head to glare at me for speaking; I took a breath and stared straight ahead. I could see Amaya swirling around the dance floor, her dance partner glowed probably thinking that he had won the most beautiful woman in the room. Amaya was very beautiful, her flowing white hair and porcelain skin made her large violet eyes stand out in contrast. Her small nose and heart-shaped face somehow emphasized her pouty full lips. It was almost a sin to look as beautiful as her.

Suddenly everything stopped. I looked away from Amaya to the door; four people stood there, three men and one woman. One of the men was my age and another maybe a few years older. They all had dark hair and dark eyes, the men had a serious air about them, even the young one. The woman smiled and moved away from her family to greet Lady Mori. Lady Mori rose from her seat, this woman and her family must be very important, to get Lady Mori to get up was a feat indeed. I glanced at the younger men of the family, the sons were most likely unmarried and their family was obviously rich. "Lady Uchiha, how lovely to see you again!" Lady Mori's shrill voice brought me back to my employer and her guest. The Lady Uchiha grinned, "And you Lady Mori." Tsukiko wrenched her arm out of my grip and bounded to the ladies, "Mother, who's your friend?" Lady Mori glared at her daughter then at me, "I thought I told you that my daughters were not to disturb the guests..." "Oh, I don't mind," Lady Uchiha interrupted, "I'm Mikoto Uchiha. You know, I wish I had a little girl like you, all I got are two boys and they're almost grown up." Tsukiko looked absolutely dazzled, awed that someone wanted her. I sighed; the little girls' attitude toward me didn't help me remember that their family was not enthusiastic about love.

Lady Mori waved her oldest daughter down; the fifteen-year-old left the arms of her dance partner and joined her mother. "Yes, Mother?" Amaya asked, haughtily flipping her white hair over her shoulder. Lady Mori gave her a tense smile and indicated to Lady Uchiha, "This is Lady Mikoto Uchiha; I thought you would like to meet her." Amaya immediately lost her look of anger and smiled brightly at Lady Uchiha. "Lady Uchiha it is such a pleasure to meet you!" The woman smiled slightly and nodded, clearly not fooled for one minute by Amaya's false cheerfulness. She turned to me and Yaezaki, "What are your names?" She asked her face open and cheerful. Yaezaki opened her mouth to answer when Lady Mori beat her to it, "The girl is my middle daughter Yaezaki, the other girl is a maid and of no importance." Lady Uchiha didn't turn away with disgust like Lady Mori's friends but continued to watch me expecting me to speak. I dipped into a curtsey, "Emika Sarutobi, ma'am." When I rose Lady Uchiha smiled at me and Lady Mori glared at me from over the other woman's shoulder. I guess it was good that I was no longer employed here after tonight.

"Mother?" A man said from behind the women. Lady Uchiha smiled and turned toward him while I studied him. Dull black hair tied back in a low ponytail that fell down his back; his dark brown eyes burned with an intensity that almost scared me for some strange reason. He was quite tall and lean, very handsome; but he was a lord, in other words I could look but not speak to. Lady Uchiha asked, "Yes, Itachi?" "Father wants you" he gestured behind him to where the rest of the Uchiha family stood. Lady Uchiha grinned, "Very well, dear. Why don't you stay here and introduce yourself to the Mori family? And their maid, Emika Sarutobi, of course." Lady Uchiha added with a nod in my direction. Lord Itachi glanced at my direction then took a double take frowning. I looked down to avoid his gaze. "Very well, Mother." I heard the lord say, then with the swish of her skirt Lady Uchiha left.

Amaya giggled, "Lord Itachi, it's been so long since I saw you last." Lord Itachi didn't respond immediately. I risked a glance up at him; he had turned his back on me and was gazing out over the dancers. I could see his back was tense and he stood at his full height, apparently he didn't want to introduce himself to the Mori family. "Lord Itachi?" Amaya asked, clearly unpleased that the lord was ignoring her. He sighed, slightly slouching with defeat. "Yes?" "I said it has been so long since I saw you. Do you remember it?" "Yes." Amaya sighed; her's dreamy when Lord Itachi's was full of regret, "Ahhh... That summer was the most magical time." I rolled my eyes; I knew what summer she was referring to. It had been my second year in the Mori house and apparently Lord Itachi thought the oldest Mori daughter was very beautiful and courted her, but then he disappeared without a word. "Would you mind me asking where you want?" Amaya continued fluttering her eyelashes. What a flirt. I rolled my eyes again. "Away." Lord Itachi answered Amaya in a tone that suggested she stop pestering him. I glanced at Lady Mori she was fanning herself and watching her daughter and Lord Itachi with a satisfied look in her eyes.

Amaya opened her mouth to ask another and I took pity on Lord Itachi. Grabbing the younger girls by their hands I moved toward Lady Mori, drawing the attention of the three aristocrats. I dipped into a curtsey, "Lady Mori, it is past Tsukiko's bedtime, may I be excused to attend to my duties?" The girls complained, naturally, but I ignored them. Lady Mori and Amaya glared at me, making sure that Lord Itachi couldn't see their faces. I looked over Amaya's head in what I hoped was a casual glance and saw Lord Itachi watching me with a small, almost invisible smile. "Very well, Emika." Lady Mori said in a cool tone, "But I shall have a word with you before you go home." I bowed my head to her then dragged the two complaining brats out of the ball room.

When I finally shut the door to the nursery, my appearance had changed. Instead of a neatly pressed skirt and hair pinned back with no strays, the brats hand wrinkled my skirt by grapping it with their fists and my hair had been yanked halfway out of its pins when I put Yaezaki in her bed. I was almost glad that I was fired, but my family still depended on me. Father also worked of course, but my wage was the higher one, we depended more heavily on it than my father's meager one.

I stopped by the hallway mirror and put down my bag. I grimaced at my reflection, and the face copied of course. My waist length, dark brown hair was still pinned neatly, if a little frazzled, on the right side but fell out on the left covering that half of my face. My smoke grey eyes narrowed and I shook out my skirt again to no avail, it was still wrinkled. Sighing, I shook my hair pins out and gathered my top layer of hair in my hands and tied it back. I swooped down and picked up my bag again, planning to leave without telling anyone, there was no way I would let Lady Mori criticize me when I was fired after tonight. I pushed open the old wooden door that led to the servants' stairway and paused. I had taken that stairway ever since I was hired, I was sick of the plain old walls and dangerously rotten wooden stairs. I closed the door and continued down the hallway, determined to walk once through the front door.

I walked cautiously, alert for any nobility that might catch me and ruin my adventure. I was walking past Amaya's door when a sudden evil thought came to me and I halted. Beyond that door was the room where my most hated enemy slept, I could get back all those days of beatings and punishments that Amaya caused. Casting a hurried glance up and down the hallway, and seeing it empty, I slipped into her room. I only wanted one thing, something that Amaya would find precious, but not enough that she would complain to her mother. I rested my back against her door and scanned the room for that one thing, hoping to find it quickly.

My eyes fell onto her wardrobe. Perfect. Amaya had numerous dresses and all were made to fit her especially. I let a small smile slip onto my face, Amaya and I were the same size, I knew because I was used at a model for her when the dressmakers came every month. One of my many jobs at the Mori house was to stay the same size as her so I could suffer the pins being stuck in my sides and so Amaya could see the dress as it was being made. I ran to her wardrobe and threw open the doors. I flipped through the dresses, trying to decide which one matched my features, but none seemed to fit my personality or looks. I made sure to treat each one that I didn't like harshly so that they were wrinkled and mussed. I knew some poor maid would probably take the blame, since I was no longer held responsible.

I reached the last dress but didn't find a single one that matched me. Growling under my breath I shoved the white ball gown aside so that it crushed the others behind it. I was turned away from the closet to look for another item to take when something caught my eye. Shoved in the back of the wardrobe was a beautiful maroon dress. I pulled the thing out and held it in the air, it was old obviously. Not wrinkled of course but had a slightly musty smell clothes tended to carry when not aired out often. The skirt was slim and one layered a style that was rare for Amaya. I grinned, the dress might not be what Amaya liked, but I loved it because of that reason. Quickly I changed dresses and stuffed my former one in my bag, and then I slipped back out into the hallway and started for home.

^o^

First chapter finished! Woo-hoo! If you want more comment please because I'm not posting anymore chapters otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha ha ha no... l:[

WOOOOO! I got a review so those to evil and/or lazy can still read this (and those who didn't get to read this when I first published Not Your Lady, but they don't count)

********************************* (You gotta love the asterisks still) **********************************

_Preperations_

I skipped away from the High District, I was more happy than I had been in a long time with good reason; I was free. Humming I let my feet take me down the street that I had walked a thousand times. I couldn't keep from grinning as I felt the soft silk of my new dress brush against my legs. I had stolen an expensive dress, walked out the front door with the thing on, and no one had caught me yet. I was truly free and had managed something to spite my former employer.

I didn't realize how close to home I was until a man whistled and called out to me, "Sweetheart, what you doin' out here 'way from your family? Mind if I escort you? For your safety of course." I turned to the group of men to my right and nearly laughed, I knew all of them, and they were the boys I had grown up with, before my mother died. It wasn't surprising that they didn't recognize me without my ratty old clothes or my hair up properly. I grinned and shook my head, hands on hips, "Kaibu, what would your wife say?" I asked and the men exchanged equally surprised looks. Kaibu frowned and leaned forward to study me, obviously trying to figure out where he had met me before. My grin grew larger, "So when should I take Umi, since your wife is with child again?" Umi was Kaibu's youngest child; I watched any child whose parents were both too busy to care for them. Kaibu yelped in surprise and jumped away from me as if I had touched him with fire "Emika? What you doin' in a proper lady dress?"

My grin turned to a smirk and I fluttered my eyelashes, "That's for me to know and you to find out." I turned to walk away but Kaibu grabbed my arm. He was frowning again, "Just because we recognize you don't mean anyone else will." He stood his hand still on my arm. "See you boys; I gotta walk our pretty home." The men laughed good-naturedly but everyone, me included, knew that Kaibu wasn't kidding. I was in danger showing up in the Lower City with a lady's dress on and no escort to insure my safety. We walked away, Kaibu still holding my arm.

He was quiet for a while then abruptly asked, "So, are you going to tell me how you got that dress?" I smiled and shook my head. He snorted and didn't persist. "So how are Umi and Hoshiko?" I questioned. Kaibu grinned mischievously and shook his head, "Tell me where you got the dress and I'll tell you how they are." I sighed, "Forget it." "Come on Emika, please won't you tell me? You used to tell me everything when we were younger." Kaibu sounded so pitiful that I couldn't help it. "Fine. I stole it from my former employer's daughter." Kaibu stopped dead at my answer. He stared at me, mouth open and eyes wide. I expected him to abandon me or even turn me in for stealing, but he did something that was exactly the opposite.

He laughed.

Now it was my turn to stare at him in amazement; I just admitted to a high crime and he was laughing? He doubled over clutching his stomach howling with laughter. I was getting a little indignant. Finally I huffed, "If you're going to tease me..." I turned to leave but Kaibu's hand stopped me "Emika, I'm not laughing at you... I'm laughing at your little scheme." I frowned, "Same thing." I snapped at him. "No it isn't. I'm laughing at the thought of innocent, sweet little Emika, the mother of the neighborhood, stealing something that even the most expert thief wouldn't even attempt. I must say when you aim, you aim big." I stood there awkwardly wondering how to take his little speech. Finally I rubbed my arms, "Well I don't care if I'm caught, and this dress wasn't made for warmth. Now how about you stop laughing and start walking me home?" Kaibu nodded, trying to stop chuckling and failing miserably. I rolled my eyes and began walking away, but Kaibu managed to catch up to me before I walked two steps. "Stop that." He growled, all mirth gone from his face. I stuck my tongue out at him but didn't try and leave him again.

We reached my home without incident. I waved good-bye to Kaibu and walked up the wooden creaky stairs, trying to be quiet and not wake the land lord. I unlocked the door to our room and slipped inside. Pushing the heavy door closed I sighed. I had gotten home without being caught. I stood there facing the door, leaning my forehead against the wood and let my relief wash over me. Then a voice boomed behind me "Where on Earth did you get that dress!"

I spun around, my heart in my throat, to face my father. "Otou-san! What are you doing home?" I was scared that he had lost his job to. My father, Hiro Sarutobi, snorted and pointed at the one clock our family owned. It was almost dawn. My father had been home for over five hours, "I should be asking you what you're doing home so late." I gulped and said, "Lady Mori's oldest was coming out in society tonig- last night. I was in charge of the younger girls." "And the dress?" My father sounded less angry and more relieved. "I stole it from Amaya, Lady Mori's oldest girl. I was fired last night and wasn't given a last payment, so I took the dress instead. I thought we could sell it for money or something." My father stared at me for a long minute then started laughing. I heaved a sigh; did all the people I met think that what I did was funny?

"Otou-san! Do you realize what this means? We have to live off of what you earn!" I shouted at him, trying to shove some reason into his thick skull. He shook his head, still smiling. "Yes, but you have a lady's dress and the social season is in full swing." My eyes widened as I dawned on what he was trying to say, "I have one dress. It is the worst kind of crime." "Ah, but you have many dresses, they may be out of style but you still have them. Besides if you change your appearance you'll fool your former employers." Father held up a finger and looked at my sleeping brothers then motioned me to follow him. Frowning and preparing to argue further I did as he told me. He shoved his pallet away and knelt on the floor. I sat beside him and watched as he wiggled two boards loose and laid them aside. He reached in and pulled out a large bundle wrapped in ratty cloths. "Otou-san..." I started but he silenced me with a grin and pealed the cloths off.

I gasped. Two dozen dresses, musty and wrinkled, lay in my father's arms. Each was a different style, but I loved each of them from the start. I looked up at my father and he smiled gently, "They were your mothers." I frowned in confusion and waited for him to explain. He sighed and passed the dresses to me. I cradled them like I would my brothers. "Your mother was really a lady, but she fell in love with me and her family shunned her when we married because I was poor... and because of your uncle." I shivered at the mention of my one and only uncle, really half-uncle, on my mother's side. I had met him once and didn't want to experience it again. My uncle was a lord by blood, but I doubted that his parents readily agreed to give him anything. The inheritance was supposed to go to my mother, but she fell in love with an illagitament son. My father continued, "So, you can pass for a lady, you've been around the enough to know what to do and you have your mother looks, but we need to do something with your hair so they don't recognize you. And you'll have to change your name so the people that do know you won't think twice about it..." My father got up and retrieved the scissors. I glared at him and grabbed his wrist to stop him, "Why do I have to do this?" My father scowled and removed my hand from his wrist; he knelt behind me and let my hair down. "Because I don't want my little girl to live in poverty when she has a chance for something better." Since he held my hair I couldn't turn to face him without yanking my hair out, "I've lived fine for sixteen years." "For sixteen years, even now you're being sheltered from real poverty. I've been there and I will have not child of mine be at risk of that. Especially my little 'Mika." I smiled at the endearment, my father was rough from hard years, but he loved his children and would see no harm come to them. "Alright, but if I get caught, I'm blaming you." My father laughed and began to cut my hair until it brushed my shoulders. He put the scissors away and brought back a small box made of ebony. I tilted my head in curiosity and, when he opened the lid, I gasped again. Inside were things that ladies didn't leave home without. A fan, a small coin purse made of silk, face products, skin oil, jewelry, and a few bottles of perfume.

My father smiled and gave the box to me. "Tomorrow you will be a lady. Now go to sleep, you need your rest." I smiled and changed for bed then fell into my pallet and was instantly asleep.

I woke when someone poked me in the cheek. Groaning I opened my eyes to see cloudy blue eyes staring in my general direction, Ryuusaki, the youngest twin. I touched his cheek back to tell him I was awake. Ryuusaki got to his feet and made his way back towards his pallet he shared with his brother, Shin. I got up and walked to the little stove. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked them. My father was already gone; he left shortly after I went to sleep if he was on time. I looked at the clock, almost noon. "Not gruel!" Shin said and I smiled, we had gruel only once last month when we didn't have enough money to buy anything else, so far my brother hasn't forgotten it. "How about bread?" I asked getting the two day old bread from the cupboard out of my brothers' reach. Shin grinned and nodded eagerly. Ryuusaki shrugged and continued to feel around his side of the bed, probably looking for his rag toy, which wasn't in its usual place. I left the stove and knelt beside Ryuusaki. He stilled and didn't move, waiting for me to lead him to his toy. I gently grabbed his hand and moved it towards the toy, laying a few feet from his reach. Ryuusaki was born blind and talked rarely, unlike his brother Shin. When his hand skimmed the rag toy Ryuusaki shook his head, that wasn't what he was looking for. "Well what is it?" I asked him quietly. Ryuusaki pointed to my short hair. Shin must have told him. "What about my hair?" Ryuusaki leaned over and patted my waist then I understood. He wanted the hair that had been cut off. I touched his hand on my waist and turned to Shin, "Help me find the rest of my hair." The little four year-old nodded and moved away. He searched everywhere in the room then left to search outside.

"Why?" Ryuusaki asked in a whisper once his brother was out of earshot. He didn't like to speak to anyone but me, and even then it was only when we were alone, "Because father wanted me to. We have a plan to stop being poor forever and I had to cut my hair because of it." Ryuusaki nodded sadly. I smiled and reached out to wipe a tear that managed to escape from his sightless eyes. "It's okay, Ryuu. My hair will grow back and you can have the locks that are cut once Shin finds them." Ryuusaki nodded again and reached for his rag toy, he held it out to me, "Put it in here?" "Yes I will. That way I'll never leave you."

"I found it!" Shin shouted from downstairs. He ran in our room with a banner of brown hair trailing behind him. I smiled and held out my hand, he plopped the tangled mess in my palm and I gently lead Ryuusaki's hand over to it. He snatched it out of my hand like a starving child grasping for food. I sighed, "Ryuu, eat your bread and I'll sew my hair in your toy." Ryuusaki hesitated then reluctantly handed the locks back over. Shin took his brother's hand and walked him over to the piece of bread still on the plate. I pulled at the tread holding the toy together and opened enough room to stuff my hair in, but left one long lock out. I got out a needle and more thread and sewed the toy up. Turning my back to the boys I wrapped thread around one end of the extra lock and began to braid it. When I reached the end I once again wrapped thread around it then tied the two ends off. I called Ryuusaki over and he came, his right hand out to steer by and his left holding the bread. I smiled and looped the braided hair around his out-reached hand and tightened it. Curiously, as if I had just put a snake on his arm, my youngest brother touched the bracelet and looked back at my face, wondering. I touched his cheek and said, "For when you out grown your rag toy." Shin took one look at his brother's bracelet and pouted, "I want one too!"

So I ended up making Shin not one but two bracelets and Ryuusaki another one for his other wrist. The day passed in a haze, like it always did. I cooked lunch for the twins, and then swept the room. I cleaned out the stuffing in the pallets and returned with new straw. I patched one of Shin's pants and re-hemmed my father's best shirt. Then dusk came. I shuddered as I made dinner for my brothers and left enough for my father. Then I changed into the white muslin dress that had been my mother's. I piled my dark, newly shorn, hair up in a style that I saw most of the young girls wear. Shin watched my every move, his pale blue eyes wide with curiosity. "'Mika? Why are you wearing that dress? And where did you get it?" I kissed the top of his head and then Ryuusaki's. "Because this is Otou-san's and my plan to not be poor anymore. Otou-san should be home soon, I'll see you in the morning." I grabbed my fan and coin purse and walked out the door without looking back at my brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't even ask.

Mwahahahaha! I'm getting to the good stuff!

I don't think I explained the ages so: Emika (16) Amaya (15) Sakura (16) Itachi (21) etc...

**ADVERTISEMENT:** COMING SOON! Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy story called Scarred Beauty. If you like Not Your Lady then you will love Scarred Beauty. MORE DETAILS SOON!

********************************* (You gotta love the asterisks still) **********************************

_Polite Conversations_

Kaibu, as Father promised me, was waiting for me outside. He raised his eyebrows at my very lady-like appearance. "Hmm...If I wasn't faithfully married I might just have to sweep you off your feet." He mused, half to himself. I scowled, "Just remember under the dress and manners is the girl that shoved you face into the mud too many times to count." Kaibu grimaced and didn't say a word not wanting to bring up memories too painful for his male ego. After a few moments of silence I spoke again, "Okay, give me the run-down." "The event is just the normal political-rich ball hosted at one of the finest hotels in the city. The hosts are the Hyuuga Clan." (A.N. *snicker*) "And the important public figures?" "The Uchiha Clan defiantly. The Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Fuuma, Nara, a few of the Uzumaki, Yamanaka, and Haruno Clans; those are the only ones I know of." Kaibu shrugged. I looked down and smiled, if anyone knew the latest news about the nobles it was Kaibu. Nothing pleased him more than knowing everything, from the most private of secrets to the most absurd rumors. "The Uchiha Clan, why'd they come back?" I asked. "For once, I don't know. The rumor is that the oldest Uchiha came back on a whim; others say that Lord Fugaku forced him to come back. All I can say is that the Uchiha Clan is the most secretive people I ever knew or heard about. Even I don't know everything about them, no one does."

I nodded as I mulled over that piece of information. Kaibu suddenly stopped and opened a door to carriage that had been sitting at the side of the street, I frowned in confusion when he bowed to me with flourish. Grinning Kaibu ushered me into the cart before I knew what was happening. "Kaibu! I can't afford this!" I hissed at him. Kaibu's grin grew wider. "I paid for it. Hiro suggested that you should arraive in style, not walk there." I slouched in my seat muttering about troublesome friends and meddling fathers. Kaibu tsked, "Ladies don't slouch or slump." I glowered at him and slid even farther in my seat crossing my arms. It was Kaibu's turn to mutter under his breath. I think I heard something about stubborn girls, but I let it go.

The ride to this famous hotel was bumpy and boring, how the nobility managed to survive it was beyond me. Kaibu remained quiet most of the time, but sometimes spoke to give me tips about the people I would be mingling with all night. I groaned and complained that it was faster to walk, but Kaibut didn't listen. Finally we reached our destination. Already many other carriages were lined up around the large bend that went by the doors of the hotel. Growling one last complaint that it wasn't too late to turn back I stumbled out of the contraption. Kaibu didn't. I turned but he had shut the door and was grinning at me from the side window. "From here my lady I bid you adou. The likes of those people do not like the likes of me." I was about to start swearing like a common trull when Kaibu told the driver to go, leaving me alone in the dust among the nobles.

I took a steadying deep breath and turned. Most of the lords and ladies were already inside, gossiping like they tended to do. Only a few remained outside and none paid me any mind. I gulped and gathered my skirts, it was now or never. Head held high I waltzed into the hotel as if I belonged there.

I wish I hadn't.

Like a tidal wave, voices hit me as I walked through the doors. Some people shouted, others spoke in a tone that carried only so that they could be heard by their neighbors. I cringed instincativly then jumped when someone beside me commented, "I have never seen you here." I gulped expecting to be dragged out before I could even tell a lie and turned. A man about my father's age bowed to me, the lower half of his face was covered with a mask.

I gave him a weak smile, "We come from the country, this is my first time in the city." I thought, _I've seen more of the city than you ever will. _But I kept that part to myself. The man raised an eyebrow, "Where's your family? I didn't see them come in with you." I barely managed to keep the panic from showing in my eyes, "They are still outside, talking with some friends." I waved towards the door and slipped into the crowd when he turned to search for my so-called parents. I skirted the dancers watching their elegant moves, most of them looked bored out of their minds. I couldn't blame them, with a song that slow I'd be bored too, or with a dance partner that talked about nothing but this spring's dresses, like one poor man's partner was. I giggled at him and turned away quickly when he looked in my direction.

I heard snatches of conversations as I walked past them, "Did you hear that Lady Uchiha..." "Miss Mori pratically threw herself at him!" "...heard the Uchiha..." "There's a new girl here, look there she is." I jerked my head up at the last comment, two matronly women sat a few yards from me, both stared at me out of the corners of their eyes, as if I wouldn't notice. I lifted my chin a notch and walked away, not caring that I was starting to act like a true lady.

I was still wandering around the ballroom, taking in the sights when I heard a familiar voice, "But Mama, I don't want to dance with Master Kankurou (A.N. It just sounds wrong to call him 'Lord'), I want to dance with" Lord Itachi!" I looked up, startled, to see the Mori family heading straight for me. I ducked back into the crowd, hoping that they didn't see me yet. There was no disguise on Earth that could hide me from them. If they spotted me I was discovered. I dodged around a butler that had spilled wine all over a woman's white dress... and ran right into the Uchiha family. I emmited a small yelp and moved away, my fan over the lower half of my face so Lady Uchiha would not reconize me.

She stopped me anyway, "I haven't seen you here before, and I made sure to meet everyone." I blushed and pretend to fan myself so I could hide it, "I have recently come from the country, my lady." Lady Uchiha frowned, "Pray tell, what is your name? For I swear I have seen you before." She asked. "Emika Sarutobi, my lady." The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about lying. I slapped the fan against my mouth, my eyes wide as I knew my charade was over. Lady Uchiha jolted at my name and studied me, now knowing why I looked so familure. I risked a glance at her family. Lord Itachi was staring at me, his dark eyes piercing mine. Lord Uchiha just raised and eyebrow at his wife and son's startlement while the younger son looked from his mother to his older brother, clearly confused.

Lady Uchiha recovered first, "Oh dear, you must forgive me, I have not seen you in such a long time, no wonder I did not reconize you! Come, we must catch up," She began to drag me away, "Tell me how is you mother?" It was now my turn to stare at the woman, was she really playing along? "My mother died, some time ago." Lady Uchiha gave a sound of sympathy, "Pity, she was such a good friend. And your father, how is he holding up?" "...Fine..." We reached a secluded spot where couples could vow their every lasting love without being over heard by a matron. Lady Uchiha dropped her false cheer and demanded, "Why are you here? You are but a maid." I thought of falling to my knees, but that would draw attention, "Please Lady Uchiha, my family is poor and my father cannot provide for me and my brothers!" I clasped my hands under my chin in a pleading gesture. "It's against the law." "Lady Uchiha, I was fired the day you met me, I brought in the majority of my families income. Please don't uncover me! I promise to only go after someone with a small fortune and has no prospects!" Lady Uchiha was silent for a while, then: "Why?" "I'm sorry?" "Why can't you just find another job? Why do you have to marry someone rich?" I narrowed my eyes at her, her comment was bordering on arrogance. "My mother was really a lady that was shunned when she married my father, who was an illigitament child of a lord. I have every right to be here, even if society doesn't acknowledge me as part of them." The woman waved a hand, "Calm down child, I was not accusing you." She looked out across the crowd for a moment, I watched her, her disision determined my fate. Lady Uchiha sighed the looked back at me, "Stay right here, if you so much as move I will have you thrown out." I nodded and sat down on the settee stiff as a board.

Lady Uchiha returned shortly with her oldest son in tow. I dipped into a quick curtsey; but Lord Itachi didn't return the favor, making it clear what he thought of me. Lady Uchiha rolled her eyes at her son and shook her head, "Now, we are the only ones that know of Emika's charade. I say we keep it that way." Lord Itachi frowned at her, "Mother? You're not suggesting that we actually-" Lady Uchiha interruppted him, "Yes, we help Emika, I mean Miss Sarutobi, with her scheme." I looked at her stunned, was she really going to help? I was expecting her to just ignore me, at best. Lady Uchiha smiled at me, "We'll say that you're the daughter of one of my friends, since I have many there shouldn't be any questions about her. We'll tell everyone she died and you're father was not able to care for you, so youe were sent to us as you legal guardians." Lord Itachi jumped at that and demanded, "And what will everyone say when she comes to live with us? If you didn't notice there are two unmarried men under your roof, Mother." He growled. Lady Uchiha frowned at her son, "I was getting to that. Since, as my son pointed out, it would be inappropriate for you to stay with us, so you will stay with the Haruno family." Now it was Lord Itachi's turn to roll his eyes, "You're just playing matchmaker with the Haruno's daughter." "So what if I am? She seems to like your brother, and it would please me if you didn't speak." Lord Itachi glared, but remained quiet. I couldn't help myself, I giggled and pressed my fingertips to my lips in a lady-like fashion.

Lord Itachi gave me a look that could peel rock, which encouraged me more. I opened my fan and hid my laughter with it, but I made sure that my giggles were loud enough for him to hear. Lady Uchiha grinned, "That's where you're part comes in Itachi. You are to escort Miss Sarutobi in all social events." I lost my playful nature, my fan dropped from my hand, showing my shocked face for anyone who cared to look at it. Lady Uchiha's grin turned into a smirk as her eyes darted from me to her son, "There is one rule: both of you must promise not to fall in love yourselves." Lord Itachi snorted and I, my impassive mask slipping, snapped, "Of course I won't!" Lady Uchiha smiled and nodded, "Good. You two have fun." Then she left us.

I glanced up at Lord Itachi; his face was expressionless, staring out into the sea of lords and ladies. I bent to pick up my fan and he commented, "A lady does not bend over to retrieve anything." I gave him a look and said, "Since no one has yet to do the act for me, I fear I shall have to do it myself. I thought the word 'gentleman' meant courtious to women." Lord Itachi sighed as if I had just asked him to jump off a cliff, and picked up the fan for me. I snatched it from his hand and opened it, fluttering it as I looked away from him. We were silent, looking like the prime example for a bored couple. I nibbled at my lower lip, wondering how I would be able to visit home if I was going to stay with an unaware family. Once again Lord Itachi spoke, "It is considered crude to bite one's lip." I snapped my fan closed and glared at him, "Am I to suffer from your condemning remarks all night?" Lord Itachi glanced at me and raised an eyebrow then turned back to the crowd, "If my words offend you..." I growled and shook my fan at him, "Remember this _Lord Itachi_: I am not one of your pretty porcelain dolls; if you wish to say something to me do not coat your words with sugar." He turns to face me, both his eyebrows arching and a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Very well, but do not blame me. Yes, you are to hear my remarks all night for I enjoy your reactions. What do you say to that?" I huffed, "Congratulations, you can talk like a normal person." I grumbled under my breath.

I was sure that hours passed with us staying in that spot. I sat staring as dancers went through five different dances, but I didn't really watch. I was wondering what my family was doing at the moment; if Father was home yet and if my brothers had gone to bed. At one point Lady Uchiha came and saved me from her son, "Excuse me dear, but Miss Sarutobi must meet the family she is staying with." She told Lord Itachi and dragged me away. She pulled me through the crowd and stopped in front of a small family "Lord Haruno." She curtseied to the man, who bowed in return, "Lady Uchiha, it is an honor." I glanced at the woman beside me out of the corner of my eye, why were the Uchihas so important? Lady Uchiha smiled and greeted Lord Haruno's wife. then pulled me into their veiw. "This is Miss Sarutobi." I curtsey while Lady Uchiha continued, "Her mother recently died and my family became her legal guardians. As you know, it would be improper if she stayed under our roof." Lord Haruno stopped her, "We'll gladly take her, my Sakura is in need of a friend." He smiled at me and I smiled back, abeit forced.

I was trapped by polite conversations.

^o^

Sorry it took me so long to update Not Your Lady, I was destracted by my other stories... but non-the-less I have published! (Now I probably won't publish again for another three months, unless you comment and give me ideas, because I'm idea dry.)

COMMENT!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Emika, not Naruto.

Yes, I know I haven't published Not Your Lady is such a long time, but someone favorited it recently and I felt obligated to continue it. Now dedicated to lilyofthelake and WhiteAngelAnime for getting me of my lazy butt! You may go thank them by reading their stories and reviewing on them! ^^

********************************* (You gotta love the asterisks still after all this time) **********************************

_Dancing: A Fancy Word for Torture._

~Unknown POV~ (A.N. MWAHAHAHAHA!)

My eyes were on the devistaingly beautiful woman who seemed to look so bored next to Lord Itachi. My heart fluttered, she couldn't be a lady, but an angel in disguise, with her clear intellegent grey eyes and deep chocolate brown hair. Even though Lord Itachi was known for his charm and manners he seemed to irritate her and that angered me. How dare that man put a frown on her flawless face! Yet I know that I could never compare to him; I am but a lowly second son, and he is the first son of one of the most powerful families. I know what I must do, I must win Miss Sarutobi's heart, I must steal it from Lord Itachi. It shouldn't be too hard, after all they both look bored out of their minds. That means they hate each other, doesn't it? I hope so.

I watch as Lady Uchiha takes the angel to the Haruno family, will she ever be guarded by the untouchable Uchihas? No wait! Lady Uchiha has left her in care of Lord Haruno! I begin to make my way over to her, to ask for a dance, but regrettable someone beats me to her. It isn't fair, why must everyone have eyes on the beautiful creature who disgraces all other girls with her lovely smile and demuring nature?! Will I ever have a chance at her? To sweep her off her feet? Or am I to just watch her from afar? (A.N. What a romantic fool! Sorry if I got overdramatic, but I just couldn't help it! Just so you know, he's MAJOR ooc... but I'm not telling you who it is! :D)

~Emika's POV~

I twitched, unsure what to do. I had seen nervous girls when I acted as maid to Miss Mori, but I never experianced it. All I could do was hope that the Haruno family would go home soon. Lady Haruno smiled at me, "Nervous?" Was I that obvious? I was actually missing the company of Lord Itachi, at least I could act like myself and not some lady who does nothing but flirt and dance. I twitched a smile and fluttered my fan, suddenly hot, "This is my first time to a social event." Lady Haruno seemed to pity me, "How old are you, dear?" I flinched at the endearment, my mother had called me that before she died. "Sixteen." Lord Haruno smiled kindly at me, "The same age as my Sakura, I believe you two will get along quite well. We must introduce you, but she's dancing at the moment with the younger Uchiha." What was so important about the Uchihas?! Why did Lord Haruno swell with pride when he mentioned her daughter dancing with one? Why was everyone vying for Lady Uchiha's attention?

Unfortunatly, my questions when unanswered when a boy my age bowed to Lord Haruno, "My lord." He greeted, Lord Haruno bowed in return. I studied the boy, he was tall and handsome, though not as handsome as Itachi Uchiha. I didn't think anyone could be as handsome, or as rude, as Lord Itachi. The boy's hair was shaggy and brown. His eyes were strange, they were slits instead of normal circles. He had two red stipes on his cheeks, I wondered if they were tattoos or if he was born with them. He bowed to me and I belately curtsied, "Miss, may I have this next dance?" I blinked several times, surprised that he was actually asking. I had expected no one would ask me to dance. I waved my fan to cover my hesination, there was no backing out. Otherwise I would offend him and bring unwanted attention to myself. I pressed my small hand in his, silently accepting his invitation and he lead me unto the dance floor.

I stood in line with the other ladies, across from my dance partner, who I still did not know the name of. On my right was a girl who wore her dark brown hair in two buns and on my left was a blonde girl with pretty violet eyes. The music started and we all bowed or curtsied. Time for the small talk. My dance partner and I walked forward to greet each other at the center of the line, "You are new here?" He asked. I nodded before heading back to my line. Waiting in the line for my next move the blonde said, "I'm Miss Yamanaka. And you are?" I smiled, "Miss Sarutobi." Then both women on either side of me walked forward to greet their partners. I glanced to the right and saw the younger Uchiha greeting a pink-haired girl farther down the line. I wondered if the pinkette was Miss Haruno. The two women stepped back in line then all of us walked forward and walked around the still men. My partner continued the conversation as if we were never interrupted, "Why have you come here?" "My mother died and my father was unable to support me. Pray tell, what is your name?" He didn't answer since we broke apart. Minutes later the men's line repeated the move, "Master Kiba. What shall I call you in return?" "Miss Sarutobi." I stated before he returned to is original position. Both lines walked forward, and shuffled around each other. "If your father is unable to take care of you, than who is your guardian?" I bit my lip, hesintating. If the Uchiha's were really so powerful, should I mention their name? Or did Lady Uchiha had the guardianship off to Lord Haruno? No, I was only staying with them to protect my reputation.

The music ended and we once again bowed or curtsied. Master Kiba stopped me before I could disappear, "Please tell me, for I am very curious about you as is everyone." I flashed him a smile, "The Uchiha's are my guardians, but I stay with the Haruno family." Miss Yamanaka, who was within hearing range, came over, "I'm sorry, but did you just say that you were the ward of the Uchiha family, and staying with the Haruno family?" She seemed excited. I nodded. She squealed and took me by the arm, "Then you must meet Miss Haruno, if you haven't already. The younger Uchiha is courting her and she'll pratically be your sister. Excuse us, Master Kiba." Miss Yamanaka, who insisted I called her 'Ino' from now on, pratically dragged me to where the elegible young ladies were talking. Ino giggled, "So Sakura, did you enjoy your time in Master Sasuke's arms?" Sakura's face turned as bright as her pink hair. (A.N. Yes, Ino isn't competing with Sakura for Sasuke. If you want Ino-bashing go read _Money Can't Buy Everything_.) Sakura managed to change the subject by looking at me, "Who's this?" Ino pushed me forward, "This is you're new sister and best friend." Both Sakura and I frowned at her.

Ino batted her eyelashes and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, "She's the ward of the Uchiha family and she's staying with your family, Sakura, so her reputation remains spotless." Well I wouldn't call it spotless, but there was no way to tell them that. The minute the word 'Uchiha' was out of Ino's mouth, I was surrounded by gushing females. Sakura shook her head irritated and gave Ino a dirty look, who called out, "Now now ladies. Miss Sarutobi is Miss Haruno's 'sister' let them get to know each other first." Sakura stood from her seat and took me away from the group of dissappointed girls. When we were out of earshot I sighed, "Will that always happen?" Sakura laughed, "Yes, you're the ward of the most powerful and wealthiest family, all the young ladies will want to be your friend and all the matrons will want you to be their daughter's best friend. Don't worry about Ino, she just loves teasing people. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, they're all my friends and aren't, as we say, Uchiha hungry." I laughed, "I've heard of power hungry, but not that." Sakura smiled, "I'm safe since Master Sasuke is already courting me, but Lord Itachi is still very open."

I huffed, "I have a feeling he'll stay open as long as he lives." I muttered under my breath, but Sakura heard me, "Oh? Have you met him then?" I regretable nodded, "Lady Uchiha has bribed her oldest son in escorting me to all the events." Sakura blinked several times, "Well... I'm sorry, but you have just made enemies with both ladies and men." I looked at her, "...and men?" She smiled, "Master Kiba was just the first admirer with the fastest feet. Everyone has noticed how all the elegible men can't stop looking at you. Well, except maybe Lord Itachi." Sakura added with a disctreet nod to a group of men standing where Lord Itachi and I had talked before. All but two, Lord Itachi and a orange haired man, stared at me. I blushed and looked away. "I'm not that pretty." Sakura pursed her lips, "No, you're not as beautiful as Miss Mori, for example, but you have... ne, something. I just can't put my finger on it." A figure stepped in front of us, stopping us. He was tall, taller than Master Kiba, with plain brown hair and... purple face paint? (A.N. LOL!) Sakura dipped into a curtsy and I belately followed her, "Master Kankuro." He bowed, "Forgive me, Miss Haruno, but I must ask you're lovely friend for this next dance." This time I didn't hesintate as I let him lead me onto the dance floor.

~Unknown POV~

I watched regretably as the love of my life danced with almost every man in the room, but me. At least Lord Itachi had yet to ask for a dance. If he did I would have to intervene. I needed to protect the beautiful Miss Sarutobi against all advances from that man. He would do nothing but break her heart. Someone poked me form behind and I nearly jumped out of my skin. My friend Sasuke smiled a little, showing that the younger Uchiha was greatly amused, "Perhaps you should ask this beautiful girl for a dance if you can't seem to take her eyes off her." I flushed, was I that obvious? Or, a more horrifing thought, did Sasuke also have his heart set on Miss Sarutobi? No, he seemed to actually love Sakura, that would be impossible; but my love-striken heart fluttered at the upsurded thought.

Sasuke scanned the crowd, "Alright where is she? This woman that seems to catch your tongue?" His words calmed my racing heart, so he didn't even know which woman, that was good. I pointed her out, "Miss Sarutobi." Sasuke stilled, his eyes wide. He glanced at me then at the beautiful angel smiling at her current dance partner as he said something. Sasuke looked back at me, "You do know that my mother made Itachi escort her to all the events right?" He asked as if it pained him to say so. My heart shattered. No, it was impossible. Lord Itachi hated her, and Miss Sarutobi hated him. _Please_, I begged my friend silently, _please say that you are joking! _He doesn't, instead he claps me on the shoulder and walks away, leaving me alone in my pain.

Then I realize, Sasuke said his mother 'made' Lord Itachi escort Miss Sarutobi. That meant that neither of them liked the idea. That meant I still had a chance to win her heart. I watched her closely through out the dance and when her dance partner finally gave her back to the Haruno family I began making my way to her. Little did I know someone else had the same idea in mind.

~Emika's POV~

I was sick and tired of dancing. My feet hurt and I was beginning to sympathize with the ladies. I was almost ready to give up, especially if I had to dance all the time and every event. If that was true then I was walking out of those door and never returning. I said as much to Sakura, excluding the never coming back part, that implied that I wasn't a lady. She laughed and sipped at her cup of punch. "The first night is always the worse, but when you find you true love, you really won't care about how much your feet complain." I refrained from rolling my eyes. I wasn't going to find my true love since I didn't believe in that fairy tale nonsense. When these ladies were girls listening to their nanny read fairy tales, I was cleaning their house and trying to raise my baby brothers the best I could.

A voice behind me stilled me, "Miss Sarutobi, may I have this dance?" Sakura's mouth dropped open and she quickly covered her surprise by sipping at her drink. I turned to see Lord Itachi bowing to me, waiting for my answer.

^o^

Mwhahahahahaha! Cliff Hanger! I bet you hate me right now, don't you? Comment and tell me, please!

Now hopefully it won't take two months for me to finally publish again... *eye roll* I feel so unaccomplished when I neglect my stories... Give me ideas please so I can continue the story! ^^ Sorry if it's a little short, but I just couldn't continue it without drawing the chapter out too longs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No... just... no.

Dedicated to WhiteAngelAnime and lilytothelake for getting this story started again.

I have an excuse this time for the delay. My laptop went kablooie, capital on the 'ka'. So I'm having to use my rinky-dink desktop and the schools computers. I don't have anymore internet access at my house! NOOOOO!

I stared at Lord Itachi for awhile, so long that he raised an eyebrow, "Are you refusing me, Miss Sarutobi?" He asked and I tried to mask my contempt, but was failing. Without a word I accepted his hand and let him lead me out on to the dance floor. As we took our positions for a waltz, the room fell silent. I glanced at the crowd staring at the two of us then cooly asked Lord Itachi, "I take it you don't dance with ladies much." His expression didn't change, "I never dance with ladies, and you won't change that." My eyes narrowed, how dare he suggest that I wasn't pure. "I may have not been born to the higher standards you are used to, but I am not a tramp." I hissed under my breath so that only Lord Itachi heard me.

"Awfully judgmental are you? I never implied that you... undertook certain propersitions." He said airily and I glared at him. "Claiming that I wasn't a lady didn't imply that? Then pray tell what does, since you're an expert on the matter." Now it was Itachi's turn to look mildly offended, which he quickly masked, "I must say Miss Sarutobi, if you do not watch that tongue of your's it will become your undoing." I refused to answer, having already tired of the conversation long before it even started. We were silent for a minute, twirling along with the other dancers, ignoring each other. Lord Itachi finally spoke again, much to my chargin, "Why do you dispise me Miss Sarutobi?" "You are just like the typical lord. You glance at a girl who wasn't born rich and automatically think she is the lowest form of life possible." I told him and it was true. The only reason why Lord Itachi tolerated me was because his mother ordered him to.

Lord Itachi actually looked sorry, "I am sorry I do not meet your standards, shall I show you I can be different?" He whispered and I gulped scared at what he was implying, luckily the music ended at that moment. I darted away from Lord Itachi and headed back to the Haruno family. Unfortunatly I was intercepted by a white haired man with pink eyes before I reached safety. (A.N. Bet you can't guess who this is! lol) "Will you honor me with a dance?" He asked slyly and I was immediatly revolted. He acted like one of those less than honorable men in the Lower City. I had no choice to accept though, considering he was already leading me back onto the dance floor.

~Unknown POV~

I stared dumbly as Lord Itachi asked Miss Sarutobi to dance. I was even more dumbfounded and angry when she accepted. I was hoping that she would flatly refuse him, but that she would let that man touch her flawless beauty was beyond me. I watched shaking in anger when she was swept up by Lord Hidan (A.N. I'm laughing my butt off calling him 'lord' XD) after her dance with Lord Itachi. The only good thing about her involvment with that group was that she seemed to run away from Lord Itachi and very reluctent to dance with any of his friends. I knew I had no chance at her heart if all the Akatsuki were after her as well as Lord Itachi. I prayed it wasn't so and that they were only toying with her heart.

~Emika's POV~

When Lord Sasori finally released me, I stumbled back to where the Haruno family was. Sakura squealed when I reached her, "All the Akatsuki danced with you, with the exception of Lord Pein but he's engaged to Lady Konan." (A.N. Ahhh why not? I just can't see them married just yet, nor have them courting...) I sat heavily down in one of the chairs against the wall beside Sakura, nearly tempted to take off my shoes and rub my poor feet. "What's so great about them? I thought the Uchihas were the most sought after." Sakura fluttered her fan and gave me a knowing look, "And who asked you to dance first? Like it or not, Emika, but you've just become the center of gossip." I looked at her confused and she sighed, "You danced with the most eligible and richest men in town. Lord Itachi being at the top, then Lords Kazuku, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan right after him. They just made you the most eligible lady to marry. Every man will want to dance with you and all the ladies will want to be your friend. If I didn't have Master Sasuke, I would be jealous!" She laughed but something she said made me suspicious.

I glanced around until I found Lady Uchiha. She was standing across the room watching me with Lord Itachi by her side, his arms crossed and his face wiped of any emotion. When I caught sight of Lady Uchiha she smiled and motioned for me to join her. I explained to Sakura that Lady Uchiha wanted me and began my way across the room. Though the walk would probably have taken only a few short minutes, it was almost half an hour before I reached Lady Uchiha and her son due to all the men and women stopping to talk to me. The second I reached my benefactor I hissed low enough that only the two Uchihas heard, "You planned this didn't you?" Lady Uchiha laughed as if I said something funny and smiled, "Oh Miss Sarutobi I see you have your mother's humor!" I was ready to snap that she didn't know my mother when I spotted two ladies who seemed interested in our conversation. Not even Lord Itachi's glaring sent them away. I flashed a polite smile, "Thank you. People always commented on how I took after my mother. I think it breaks my father's heart." I placed a hand over my heart as if I was sorry. Lady Uchiha waved her fan, "It's stuffy in here. Let us take a walk in the garden. Come Itachi." She threaded her arm through her sons and I was forced to do the same, though it irked me to no end.

In the garden away from prying ears and eyes, Lady Uchiha turned to me, "Yes it was my idea. Since you seem so eager to find a husband, I thought I would smooth the way a little more." My eyes narrowed and Lady Uchiha huffed, "You should be grateful Emika, soon you can leave and live in a large mansion away from dancing, since it's obvious you hate it." My hands went to my hips, "You make it sound like I want to marry." I growled then immediatly slapped a hand over my treacherous mouth. Both Lady Uchiha and Lord Itachi stared at me, then at each other. It was Lord Itachi who spoke, "If you do not want to marry then why are you here?" He looked angry and I didn't blame him. I wouldn't be wasting his time if I wasn't here. I clung to my anger, needing something to use as a shield against the Uchihas, "Because I've grown up in poverty ever since I was born." Both the nobles' eyes narrowed and I hurried to add, "I've raised my twin brothers by myself ever since I was twelve, when my mother died. My father works sixteen hours straight and makes a wager hardly enough to feed four mouths. I've been working since I was six and brought in most of the money, then I lost my job with no hopes to get another. If I marry a lord, even a less wealthy one, I will be saving my brothers from the starvation and fear of not living to their next meal. I can't let them work either, one has a gimp in his leg and the other was born blind and I refuse to let them go to the work houses!" I was breathing hard now, having worked up a fine temper. Lady Uchiha looked stunned and Lord Itachi was mildly surprised.

Lady Uchiha was the first to speak after a long silence, "Don't worry Emika. You don't have to send your brothers to the work houses. If it comes down to it, I would take them in, not as servants either." Now with was my turn to stare, she would really take Ryuusaki and Shin if worse came to worse? Two kids she never met? I think I had misjudged Lady Uchiha. She flashed a brief smile then went back into devious mode, "Now, I've noticed that you and Itachi haven't been the best of company... please work on that, otherwise people might think you hate each other." I sighed, back to normal. Lady Uchiha glanced around, "I know, both of you go out to look at the stars. And please, try to be civil." She shoved me gently making me stumble a step towards the center of the garden. Lord Itachi sighed and followed me as his mother called out, "I'll be here, keeping an eye on you two." I rolled my eyes, like we would do anything.

Lord Itachi offered me his arm and I silently accepted it, knowing that Lady Uchiha was watching our every move. He led me down a short path and stopped at the center of the garden. A fountain glittered in the moonlight, it's water a dark blue with the reflection of the moon highlighting some parts of it. The knee high hedges that edged the four paths leading to the center meat to create four perfectly even squares on either side of the paths. Stone benches sat in front of the hedges between paths, far enough from the fountain that no one was risked getting splashed. Lord Itachi motioned me to one of the seats and I swept my skirt out before settling down. Lord Itachi sat beside me, far enough away to be proper. His face was tilted to the sky, the full moon splashing pale light on his face. He looked almost... peaceful.

I shook my head and turned my own eyes to the stars, a small smile playing on my lips. I loved the night sky, it's beauty was uncomparable. The moonlight glared too brightly, almost blocking out even the most brightest of stars. I sighed, why did the moon have to outshine the beautiful stars? "The moon is beautiful tonight." Lord Itachi commented suddenly, nearly making me jump three feet in the air. I smiled politly, "Yes, it is. But it blocks out the true magnificence of the night sky, the stars." Lord Itachi actually looked interested in what I meant, so I continued, "My mother told me once that true beauty is not how brightly someone shown, it was how hotly your beliefs burned. The moon is lovely, but soon her beauty will diminish within the month, the stars burn for forever." I felt heat rise to my face as I realized how stupid that sounded. I glanced away from him, "It's stupid I know, but-"

Lord Itachi cut me off, "No. What your mother told you was very insightful. She must have been a very wise woman." I turned to stare at him, Lord Itachi... thinking someone below him was wise? I was astonished, but in a pleasent way. He reached out slowly and brushed a lock of hair away from my face; his fingertips gently skimming over my cheek. Lord Itachi leaned forward and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but then Mikoto called out, "Itachi, you're father needs you!" He pulled away and stood, offering me a hand. I let him pull me to my feet and walked with him, dazed, back to his mother. Lord Itachi bowed to both of us before leaving me in his mother's care.

I watched him until the crowd cut off my view, almost disappointed I turned back to his mother, who was watching me with a smug smile and a glim in her dark eyes. The expression disappeared so quickly I wondered if I had just imagined it. Instead she smiled sweetly, too sweetly for my tastes, and said, "Did you and my son have a good time?" She was definatly on to something.

^0^

I FINALLY FINISHED! *falls over dead from exhaustion*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, never...

Dedicated to WhiteAngelAnime and lilytothelake for being awesome friends!

I don't care if it's dull and short, the fun stuff comes in the next chapter!

_Parlor Madness_

I bolted upright, my chest heaving. For a second I was disoriante, wondering where in the world I was. Then it slowly came back to me, the party, getting caught, the Haruno family, Lady Uchiha and Lord Itachi...

I looked around the room where I was staying, the fine molding and domed roof looked more like something in a palace than a mansion. I smooth out my light blue satin sheets with awe. Never had I touched such softness, let alone slept in it. My nightgown was borrowed and made of creamy silk edged with lace. Smiling I slipped out of bed and twirled, enjoying the shushing sound of the silk swaying with my movements. For once I was well rested, warm and had gone to sleep with a full stomache. Just fr that moment I was content.

A soft tapping at my door brought be back to reality, snatching my robe off a peg I covered my night gown and answered the door. The maid on the other side looked surprised to see me, I guess true ladies didn't open their door for anyone except themselves. I smiled and stood aside to let her in. The woman dipped into a small curtsey before sweeping in, her surprise still evident in her brown eyes. I sat on the bed and watched her as she cleaned the fireplace, even though I didn't use it, and picked up my ball gown from last night.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, I asked, "What did I do wrong?" As a fellow maid I felt I could confide in her, even if she didn't know my true nature. The maid jumped, "N-nothing, my lady. I-it's just that no one ever raises this early..." I glanced at the table side clock and mentally groaned, no wonder she was startled at me being awake, it was five in the morning. I smiled at her, "I'm still used to raising early in the country, forgive me." The maid dipped and returned to her work.

When she left I sat down at the stationary desk and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. Quickly I scribbled down a letter to my father, explaining the situation and that I wouldn't be able to return home for a while. I knew I was taking a great risk, but I didn't want him to worry. My father had enough to worry about without adding where I was to the list. Now all I had to do was to find someone trustworthy enough to take the letter to him.

It turned out my answer came to me quicker than I thought.

At breakfast with the Haruno family I mentioned that I wanted to see the city, since I never had the chance the night before. Lord Haruno mused, "Sakura, dear, are you still friends with that boy from the orphanage? What's his name?" Sakura giggled, "You know his name, Papa, it's Naruto; and yes I am." Lord Haruno chuckled and patted his daughter's hand, "I know. Now why don't you go visit him? He could be your guide in the city." I perked up, the orphanage was in the Lower City, almost two blocks from my home. This would be easier than I thought. Lady Haruno, however, didn't seem overly fond of the idea, "Sweetie, Master Sasuke was planning to take you for a walk, don't you remember?" Sakura wilted, "Oh... I had forgotten..." Then she straightened back up and said, "Why doesn't he escort Emika and I to the orphanage so we can pay Naruto a visit? I'm sure the two of them would get along grandly!"

Lady Haruno seemed satisfied with the idea, as did Lord Haruno, but only if we took along a chaperon, just in case. I nearly laughed at the idea of heading into my home turf with an older woman who thought I was a country lady with no notion of the city. Sakura and I lazed around the parlor, getting to know each other a little more while we waited for Master Sasuke to arrive.

It was well after noon before Master Sasuke finally came to the Haruno door, but by then Sakura and I acted as if we were long lost sisters. The butler bowed to us while we were giggling over a joke that Sakura had just made about one of the spoiled young ladies. She managed to catch her breath and raised her eyebrows expectantly at him, still shaking with silent laughter. "Lady Uchiha, Lord Itachi, and Master Sasuke wish to see you, ma'am." He intoned. I went rigid at the mention of Lord Itachi's name and mentally groaned, he couldn't give me one day of peace. Sakura admited them and suddenly all I wanted to do was to lock myself in my borrowed room. Maybe I would just forget about giving someone my letter and deliver it myself to my father, and stay there. Unfortunatly that wasn't the case.

The three Uchihas walked entered the room and Sakura and I rose to curtsey to them. Lady Uchiha smiled and said, "It is so nice to see my ward getting along with someone her own age. Maybe I should relequish my guardianship to Lord Haruno so you two may truely be sisters. Sakura laughed, but I just discreetly narrowed my eyes at Lady Uchiha. The corners of her mouth lifted a fraction of an inch. Sakura motioned all of us to sit and somehow I ended up by Lord Itachi. We both stayed silent while the other three made polite conversation with each other.

At one point Lady Uchiha glanced at us and commented, "You two are awfully quiet, have you nothing to say to each other?" "Nothing polite comes to mind, Lady Uchiha." I said before I could stop myself. Sakura gasped in shock and Master Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Lady Uchiha laughed, "Oh Miss Sarutobi, always speaking your mind, just like your mother." It was disturbingly true, my mother never learned to dull her tongue either. Sakura changed the subject by asking Lady Uchiha if she would mind walking with us down to the Lower City to meet her friend, Naruto. The older woman smiled, "Of course not!" Then she shot a sly glance towards Lord Itachi and I, "I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind escorting Miss Sarutobi either..." Both of us glared at her which made the infurating woman laugh.

^0^

I will never understand why it takes me freaking forever to write a chapter for this story, yet I manage to finish chapters for all my other stories within a few days of each other... it bugs me to no end. Another thanks to WhiteAngelAnime for giving me the idea for this chapter and the next.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto.

Dedicated to WhiteAngelAnime and lilytothelake for being awesome friends and keeping this story going!

You know, I do believe this is the first time in a long time that I actually started writing a chapter WITHOUT anyone telling me to... I feel guilty.

_Death by Conversation_

Lord Itachi whispered to me, low enough that only I heard him, "Ladies don't smile at beggars, they find them revolting." I glared and hissed back, "I thought we established that I wasn't a lady, Lord Itachi." Just to annoy him I pulled out a handful of yen and pressed it into the waiting hands of the beggar woman staring at my pitifully. Lord Itachi sighed as if he could do nothing with me.

Ahead of us, Lady Uchiha called over her shoulder, "Miss Sarutobi, you should come see this!" I quickened my pace to get away from the infuriating man beside me, but he just matched my walk. I glared at him one final time then turned to Lady Uchiha, "You called me?" I asked in an overly polite tone. Sakura raised an eyebrow in my direction, curious at the sudden mood change, but I ignored her. Lady Uchiha smiled and pointed at a monument of King Sarutobi. "Do you think you might be distantly related to him? You two share the last name." I smiled and shook my head, "No, my father is no where close to being related to him." But it was true. According to my father, the High Lord's half brother was my grandfather. I wasn't going to tell them that though.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed my arm and squealed, "Look! There's the orphanage! Come on, Naruto will be so happy to see us!" She ran, pulling me behind her in her excitement. I stumbled and nearly toppled into a puddle before I found my footing. Deep laughter sounded behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Lord Itachi chuckling. I quickly looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up for some odd reason.

Sakura ran up to the orphanage and knocked on the door while the Uchihas caught up to us. A woman older than Lady Uchiha answered a scowl permanently on her face. The wart on the side of her nose reminded me of a witch. "What you want?" She growled. The lords and ladies stiffened, but I didn't. After all, I was actually poor; I shouldn't be offended when someone speaks down to me. Lady Uchiha stepped forward, "I am the Lady Uchiha." She started, her voice cold, "We will like to see a friend." The woman huffed, not at all impressed, "Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have chores to do."

I stepped forward then and gripped the woman by her arm, stopping her. I kept my expression open and frank, trying not to act like the lady I had been portraying for the past two days. Speaking lowly so the lords and ladies didn't hear me, I said "We are here to see Naruto, please. Please inform him that we are here; something for your trouble." I pressed two silver coins in her hand and released her. She disappeared without another word. Before anyone could ask me what I said a blond boy my age charged out of the orphanage, plowing into me. I gasped and tried to take a step back, but my foot met empty air.

Arms wrapped around my waist, holding me until I regained my balance. Sakura and the blond kid chuckled while Mikoto gave me and my rescuer a sly grin. At first I thought it was Sasuke, but then he moved into my vision, frowning. I blushed as I finally figured out who was still holding me. I stepped out of Lord Itachi's arms and looked down to hide my blush. "Forgive me, Lord Itachi." I said, although I didn't know why I was apologizing. "See that it doesn't happen again." He said gruffly and Mikoto lost her pleased look in favor for a frown.

I looked across the street, trying to avoid the awkwardness in the air. A dark shadow moved in the alley and unconsciously I took a step towards the movement before catching myself. I shook my head and turned back to the conversation on hand. "Of course I can lead you around, no problem! That is..." Naruto turned to me, "If you don't mind seeing the poor in their home turf." Suddenly all eyes were on me, I managed a gracious smile and said, "If the poor in the city are anything like the starving in the country, I doubt they will bother me." My responce didn't seem to sit well with anyone. I mentally cursed myself for being clumsy, if I hadn't fallen and been caught by Lord Itachi I would be so out of it.

^o^

I don't care if they're short and pointless, I find it's easier to write them if they are just so. I apologize to my readers for the poor chapter though...


End file.
